A Little Too Close For Comfort
by Just Maritza
Summary: Early beginning just getting to know each other, some time after The Epidemic, but before Bad Water. M&S are caught in a rain storm in closed quarters, and the temptations are mounting, and the rain pours, and the winds howls, and the skies booms...and...


**A Little Too Close For Comfort**

**By **

**Maritza Franklin**

**September 23, 2009 **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman

* * *

The threat of a rainstorm loomed over them, and they still had far to go in reaching their hometown of Colorado Springs. As they continued riding their now nervous horses through growing strong winds and enveloping, ominous black clouds overhead, the sound of thunder suddenly exploding caused Bear to buckle up and down, leaving her stubborn rider struggling to maintain from falling off. The other recently new rider quickly got off his horse; still holding onto his reigns, took hold of her reigns and managed to steady Bear watching his female companion safely slide off, as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she told him—he just shrugs.

"I think we better take cover—definitely a storm coming on." His hair a twirling mess, as he panted from the recent activity of saving the woman he has been traveling with from falling off her horse like she did the first time they met; only she would have likely injured herself this time if he hadn't steady her horse. "No way the horses are gonna make it through this storm about to start." He hoped she wouldn't fight him on this knowing how desperate she wanted to get back to the children, but right now, their safety was of high importance.

"Yes, of course," comforting her horse while her hair whirled about. "I didn't think it would start to get bad. I just wanted to reach home for the children's sake. I'd hate for them to be home alone at night."

"Don't worry; Matthew is old enough to watch over them."

"Yes, I suppose he is." At that moment, Michaela felt the scattered heavy drops of rain starting to hit her face.

"Well, we're too far to get to any of my lean-tos. We'll get soak by the time we reach one. "Sully pointed towards off the road, "But there's a small cave not too far up this way," and he quickly led the way to it.

Together they rushed the horses several yards through a clearing into the woods and there appeared a very small cave, but at least they would be protected from the storm. The rain now a light stream, as Sully tied their horses securely to a nearby tree, halted Michaela from rushing to go inside the cave.

"Wait here, I'll check to make sure it's clear." He crawled in and scooted out a couple of raccoons from their hiding place.

Michaela gave out a startled scream as the critters dashed by her. Sully was suddenly by her side, and then realized he had caused her to scream watching the small furry animals scurry into the woods—he couldn't help but to release a small chuckle.

"Sully, that wasn't funny!" she fumed."

"Sorry, about that. Go on inside, I'll get your our bags and blankets, before they get soaked. Careful getting in, you'll need to crawl in as the clearance is only about my kneeling level."

Michaela eagerly crawled in just when it began to hail, only to find it extremely cramped, a little too close for comfort. The thought of sitting so close in his proximity to Sully unsettled her. If they have to spend the night here, obviously, they would have to lie down practically on top of each other with hardly any space between them and that would not do. At least in the tee pee the night Brian was lost, they were a few feet apart.

"Maybe we should make an attempt to get to your lean-to; it's not raining too hard—any of them bigger than this?"

"Most of them are, but I'm staying put," he said having come in with their stuff. "You're welcome to any of them. The closes is about half a mile up the road, but you have to do a bit of rock climbing to get to that one and likely get covered in mud from the slick rocks by the time you get up there," he reveled in knowing full well she would change her mind. "Sides, it's hailing."

Michaela took a peak and had no choice, but to agree in joining him just when she heard the now steady down pour, along with strong winds and a couple of thunders and lightning illuminating the cave. "I guess I will be staying after all." She tried to smile assuredly; not letting on that the sound of thunders unnerved her as well as his presence.

"Good," and handed her, her medical bag.

"Thank you," grateful that she didn't suffer from claustrophobia, until maybe now with him being so close to her. "You think you could hurry and build us a fire. It's rather cold."

"Uh, have you looked around here? Where would I put it?" He said it contemptuously and regretted it.

"Sorry, I just thought..."

"Here," he interrupted her and absentmindedly tossed her, her blanket landing over her head, mussing further her dampened hair. She sighed in frustration. Then he threw her his blanket as well, landing on her lap, "You can use mine as well until I get back."

Alarmed coursed through her, "Where do you think you're going, it's pouring out there?"

"You feel that?" pointing to the opening with a nod, as the splash of rain seeped in—obviously she felt it too as she tugged her long jacket closer to her. "If I don't cover up the hole, we'll be soaked through."

"Oh," was all she could muster after feeling a little foolish, thanks to him before she saw him stripping off his poncho and moved on to take off his shirt. She was about to inquire why the shirt when she realized it's so that he would have something dry to put on after he came back in from the rain.

"Turn around," he ordered.

"Why?" taken aback by his slighted tone of voice.

"So I can take off my pants and not have your face colored" He said it more for his benefit than his, with what it may reveal. "I'd like to have something dry to put on after I get out of the rain from covering the opening.

Too late, it did already; at least she felt it; her face inflaming, as she hastily turned away with the image of him stripping, wondering what he wore under his pants. Great, she had to content with being stuck in a small cramped cave with a rudely, but somewhat _naked viral man_, soon to be soaked and no fire to take the chill away from being drenched—well, except for the inner heat she was alarmingly being aware of rising within. What was she to do? How can she face him and how was he supposed to warm himself up? Oh, no! The audacity of a fleeting heated moment crossed her mind involving snuggling and body heat had her heart racing like never before, and she tried to compose herself, giving him his privacy.

What a predicament. This was terrible, a very bad idea indeed being stuck so close together. She has never felt, nor had she ever had such sinful, yet delightful thoughts as this before. Of course, she'd seen naked men before in her practice, but that was always in a professional capacity. Yet, suddenly her curiosity peeked wanting to see this particular man, and she severely chided herself for thinking such wicked notions, reciting a prayer her mother had taught her in case she ever had a fleeting thought of such immorality. Then she went on to reciting:

_Forgive me Father for I have sinned...__**Forgive me Father for I have sinned**__…__**FOREGIVE ME **__**FATHER FOR **__**I…"**_**HAVE SINNED!"**

"You said something?"

_Oops,_ he heard her. "Nothing," she practically croaked out. It didn't exactly make her feel any better, the prayers, but a least she didn't act on her foolishness and thanked God for the strength.

_Oh, how Mother would condemn Me if she only knew what had been on her youngest wayward mind just now, and it wasn't for professional purposes; but for pure, undulated, and unabashed pleasure—pure and simple—at the thought of seeing his pronounced broad shoulders, inviting and heaving bare chest, and maybe, just maybe a glimpse of his firm and rounded rear end. _

Oh-my-gosh! What was happening to her? She was surely going to hell. This was disconcerting. She was a mature, grown woman of strong moral character, and not some fleeting and foolish young girl with her hormones all out of control. She wandered if there was any medication against such wantonness, ridding it for good.

Kneeling, he quickly struggled to take off his slightly damped buckskin pants with his undergarment almost pealing off along with it, revealing a little, his plump rump as lighting struck, and it was at that precise moment that Michaela's temptation got the best of her and just had to take a quick peek only to be inadvertently mooned. Michaela frantically covered herself in the blanket and immediately lied down stifling an uncontrollable laugh, only some escaped and she tried to muffle it with a cough. At least all tension and risqué thoughts left her replacing it with absurdity. It was his upper torso she truly wanted to see—didn't she?

Concerned upon hearing her _alleged_ laborious coughing, Sully turned, tugging up his long johns cut off; unaware he was the cause of it, "You alright?"

Coughing all the more to cover further her laughter, she struggled with a squeak, "I'm fine."

Sully immediately picked up the canteen, unscrewed it and lifted her into a sitting position, and her head came in direct contact to his powerful, cushioning and yessss…_naked chest,_ making her genuinely cough out of control all the more.

"Here, drink this," and held it to her mouth as she sipped. The feel of her scrumptious lips graced his long fingers on the canteen, causing all sorts of havoc within him and maybe some inappropriately reactions.

Still coughing, and spitting a little, she managed to take some sips. "I'm fine, and I can do this myself thank you," and unintentionally snatched the canteen out of his hand because of the state she was in. "Please, just hurry and cover the hole. I'm feeling the wetness," desperate to get out of his strong hold; away from his thumping and hard, yet warm and pillowed chest—it felt like heaven.

"Alright," and gladly let her go; promptly crawling towards the hole, to desperately welcome the cool rain and then get to work only in his tattered underpants, moccasins and his tomahawk.

She involuntarily caught sight of his exit; moving swiftly, beautifully like an animal, stealthily on all four with a purpose in mind as lighting hit again illuminating his faultless form—again, the backside momentarily failing to cover him fully his hind side as he struggled to gain control of it with twisting a corner of it and tugging it in at the waist. She wanted to slap herself silly, but instead shook herself all over to rid of the amusing, perilous—yet risqué image. She haphazardly wrapped herself tightly in both blankets in an attempt to fall asleep before he got back; unfortunately, she unintentionally took up most of the space as well as using his blanket.

Upon his return, he was unaware that she was still awake. He didn't have the heart to wake her, for her to scoot over in giving him some room after he dressed himself into his dry clothing; now slightly damped from moisture still lingering on him. Instead, he perched up against the cold stone wall shivering. It was a good idea at first, to drench himself in wearing off uninvited tension and yearnings from his body after finding himself with some rather impious urges; made worsen when he accidently graced her lips with holding the canteen to her mouth. He tried to locate where his blanket was then realized he had given it to her along with hers. The storm grew furious now, though he covered the entrance as best he could, some winds still seeped through, and he tried to warm up crossing his arms huddling with his knees up; his wet hair dripping, cascading about his shoulders and face. Maybe he should go back to fantasizing about her just for warming purposes. She needed not know.

After some moments hearing Sully finished covering the gap and then dressing himself, she wondered what he was doing as all she could hear was the raging storm outside, "Sully?" she whispered. No answer. She turned and felt immediately remorse that she had hogged up the space leaving him to lean up near the opening to feel the howling winds while she selfishly had on both blankets. She scrambled up rushing to him. "Sully, you'll catch yourself a cold sleeping in that spot.

Caught off guard from a warm and fuzzy image of them cuddled up on soft fur in front of a glowing grand hearth, he looked up obviously tired and cold. "I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"You don't always have to sacrifice yourself." Truly concern for his health, she took off his blanket, "Here, take your blanket and come lie down. I'll make room for you."

"I'm fine with the blanket now, go on, go back to sleep." He placed his head back down. _Please, don't make me lie next to you._

"Don't be silly, I can't, knowing you're sleeping in an awkward upright position in direct contact of the damp winds. I insist."

Defeated, Sully blew out a strained breath, and then went to move her bed roll so that some covered the cold wall she would lay against. "Now you can move up against it and we should be able to lie a bit more comfortably."

Michaela knew right away, he meant for them to have some space between them, but watching him now still shivering even with the blanket on troubled her and prompted her on into her professional mode.

"You move over there."

"I need to be closer to the opening in case some unwelcomed critter decides to join us in getting out of the rain."

"Then just for a short while until you warm up a little. I can scare them away just as well," she smiled at him good-naturedly.

Sully felt her smile innocently, and tried to wipe away that image of it being saucily the way her mouth often crooked in amusement; so tempting, making him desperate to want to jump into a frozen lake.

"Fine," he grunted out giving in, more out of his frustration, and immediately complied—just until he warmed some so he can take over his post closer to the opening, and plastered himself against the wall as it was humanly possible to keep away from her. Only, suddenly he felt Michaela lied fastened up against his back, throwing her blanket over them both and fiercely rubbing up and down his arm. He swore his heart stopped at that very moment of contact as through bare skins permeated through their clothing latching on, and infusing themselves; and he gulped, frozen mentally and physically on the spot for a long while. Before long, he relaxed feeling her warmth bathing over him and the coldness slipping away, only leaving slumber in it's place. Michaela too fell asleep, yet somewhere during the night, she managed to slide underneath his blanket as well, seeking his warmth and comfort from the loud thunder—and still later in the night, he awoke finding her curled up like a feline secured to his back shivering. Sully had a feeling, she wasn't just cold, but wary of the storm as well, with the way she latched on to him in her sleep. He gently managed to scoop her over to the wall, covering them with both their blankets and protectively, but innocently held on to her now relax form, as she had done for him out of medical need and slept on. Only he placed her medical bag between them just in case, particularly more for his benefit.

Hours later, on his back, the need to turn overcame him, and he didn't want to wake her, having found her using his arm as a pillow, but most of all, he didn't want to come face to face with her. Despite the cold, and uncomfortable cramped surrounding, he was surprised to have the best sleep he had ever had in a long time. He recalled the first time they slept in close quarters—though not as close as now; back at the Cheyenne camp when she first inherited the children. She was lost in search of a runaway Brian, and frighten; putting up a brave front until she spotted him and relaxed. It surprised and humbled him at the thought of her placing such trust in him—then, a virtual stranger. Since then, they have gone through a few adventures. The hardest was during the recent influenza scare, watching the usually resilient and fervent woman, so lifeless. Just when he was beginning to open up his heart, fear gripped him at the thought of losing her, thus, keeping him at bay, once again.

The past day's adventure took them a few hours journey out of town. Sully came along strongly masquerading as her guide, than more as a precaution; yet secretly out of curiosity of her—but he wasn't going to tell her that, risking her refusal for him to serve as her protector out into the unknown to tend to patients way out of town, believing she could handle herself out in the wild. A part of him indulged in the idea of tagging along simply because he was fond of her, but kept telling himself it was to protect her and nothing more. However, before starting the trip, regret took residence within him, realizing that they would be all alone on this trip. He had a hard time dealing with it, but he wasn't going to back out on his word, nor did he want her going all by herself as she had threatened to do so. That stubborn streak of her was going to be the end of him on this trip with being a nuisance and obstacle to him in toying with his patience, and dealing with temptation as well. He never met anyone just as stubborn as he, especially a female, so incredibly beautiful and smart at the same time. A small grin splayed his lips in amusement at meeting his match; though she was much more animated**,** while he was more subtle—he had to admit, he was appreciative of her strength and determination.

She moved, apparently placing her back to him and he took the opportunity to lie on his side towards her and watch her slumber, so peacefully. The rain had slowed, and some of the branches fell off, exposing the moon's bean into their small shelter and casting a soft glow on her. He suddenly wished she would turn back around so that he could have a glimpse at her lovely face—his wish came true when she fully turned in her sleep to come face to face with him, and the urge to move in towards her took over him, but he rapidly closed his eyes in case she opened hers so as to give her a chance to turn away and not be embarrassed. After some moments assuring that she was still asleep, he gradually opened his eyes and delighted for a long while just watching her features in the semi darkness, tracing her every nooks and crannies of her delicate face, with his eyes. Her relaxed brows, her upturned nose, her proud chin and finally her beautiful and alluring lips wondering what would it be like to kiss them? He abruptly chastised himself out of his reverie having no business indulging in such thoughts. Her eyes fluttered at that moment and he instantly turned his head slightly away.

"Sully, are you awake?" she spoke more dreamily than groggily, making her seem all the more enchanting, unaware how close their heads were with her eyes continuing to be shut.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still cold?"

"Not anymore thanks to you."

"How long before the sun is up?"

"Not long. I expect dawn to rise in another couple of hours or so. Go back to sleep," and she did, letting out a yawn turning away from him and tugging the blanket around her. That was close and he let out a sigh of relief, wishing the sun was up already so that they could scurry on out of there before his mind goes to the gutter, and start to crave her. He repositioned her medical bag between them again, and promised to never get himself in this predicament with her again if he survived this trip. Unfortunately, he never phantom that in another few weeks, there would be yet another adventure of a more hazardous nature, also dealing with close quarters and undressing—at least for him—that will tempt and frustrate him all the more when they go out to test some water, but ultimately bringing them acceptance as to what was happening to them in term of their relationship growing closer. But right now, confusion dangled over them.

Michaela slept on dreaming of a rugged blue eyed man declaring his love for her somewhere far from Colorado Springs, while Sully struggled going back to sleep before dreaming of happily twirling in some field with a long golden brown hair beauty.

The End…

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for respectful comments you may wish to leave, including suggestion for improvement or cathing any errors.**


End file.
